dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Roygbiv666/Archive/2010-January
re: redirect I don't know how to do a redirect or a delete. I assume an admin will delete the version with less content. Darkseid01 00:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Okilie-dokilie. Thanks for adding the summaries, i think synopses are more interesting than endless cast lists anyway. : 00:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Doom Patrol rules Doom Patrol is awesome. I am soooo stoked for this series. It'll be nice to have a "real" Doom Patrol book again. Lord knows we haven't had one since 1968. --Brian Kurtz 17:44, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Me wantee action figures. Sad, but true. : 17:57, 6 July 2009 (UTC) First DC Comic Redirect, Mark 2 Thanks for redirecting Cotton Carver. I wanted to do that, actually, but couldn't figure out how :) Bartlebycs 00:29, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I think only admins can Move a page, but making a redirect is easy. You can either type in #REDIRECT page you want it pointed at, or there is a "#R" symbol in the edit menu above the edit screen. :: 01:28, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::Anybody can move a page. But only admins can move more than three pages a day (for spam-prevention reasons). Only admins can delete a page. Redirects are absurdly simple for how difficult they seem to people. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:05, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Anyone can create a page and make a redirect, but I don't think they get the "Move" on the menu. I'm not an admin on Marvel, and the "Move" option isn't there. But yeah, people don't look at pages that are examples of what they want and figure out how they work. Of course, I haven't bothered to reverse engineer code. By the way, I like the image/link on the Character Template that links to their Gallery. I haven't seen any problems with it yet. :::: 00:14, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Well, scratch that - if I click "edit" then the "move" option comes up. nice. Billy Arrowsmith Returns Hey, Roy. It's been awhile, and I took a lengthy and unexplained hiatus. But I'm back now, and I'm jumping right into things. I was wandering around Wikia for awhile. Among other things, I'm now trying to start up an IRC channel for us, and I would appreciate it if you would take a look at DC Database:IRC. It's basically a really simple and really accessible chatroom for us that requires next to no effort. And a lot of the other major wikis use it. Why shouldn't we? I posted this to Brian as well. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:05, 9 July 2009 (UTC) My Greatest Adventure No problem. I got the first volume of Showcase Presents: Doom Patrol Vol. 1 so I'm going to be adding quite a few in the next little big (I was in the middle of doing Ambush Bug, but I'm on vacation and left that book at home and I was reading Doom Patrol in transit, so during moments when I have time to kill I've been updating the DP stuff because it's still fresh in my mind having just read it.) Nausiated 13:06, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Origin2 I think it's staring down the right path. We still don't have a good way to link a specific single comic to a character and vice-versa, (just like first appearances). The optimum situation would be to have a template, much like origin, where you could enter it in the appearing section, and it would automatically show up in the character's page. For example: * This would show up as a regular link in the comic page, but mark the page as the character's first appearance, (somehow), and automatically show up in the first appearance section of the character's page. Death and Origin would work the same way, (though I have no idea how this system would work yet). In the meantime, I like your idea and setup. What would you do with the /Origin category? Are there a good amount of comics with the same origin in them? When I think about a category, I think of a list of items that I don't want to write out manually. (Though I'm sure they can be used for other things). Great job! :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:01, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking primarily it might be info people were interested in. Some characters, like Batman, had probably had some recap of their origin every year, others once in a blue moon. Origin could almost be a sub-category of appearances or something. Theoretically, in the Comic Template, there could be a field called "|Origins =", then one lists the character(s) whose origin appears in the isse, with an automatic categorization similar to Appearances. :The idea of putting it in the appearacnes list is probably more elegent than adding to notes, but any of that coding is well beyond my interest level. : 18:26, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Consider it done Hey, sorry the BR thing is an old habit of mine from back in the day when I used to type out HTML code in notepad (HTML editor? Who needs one! -- Well I do nowadays, I must be getting old) but consider it done! Nausiated 17:25, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Ha! HTML editor are for sissies. I write everything directly in machine language. Thanks. : 18:02, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Comic Synopses Thanks man! I'll do that from now on. I'm glad that my suffering through these stories is making people happy ;) Bartlebycs 18:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Do you have reprints of these, or online downloads? ANyway, yeah, most people's work goes unappreciated, so thanks for all the hard work. : 18:49, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Rich Text Editor Does anybody actually use the rich text editor? As far as I can tell, it's not very helpful for our full-page templates... and actively harmful, because new users working on it keep destroying their pages. It doesn't seem to be doing us any good, and it's starting to be actively harmful to the site. I'm thinking about just asking them to shut it off, but I need a group consensus first, and nobody responded to my topic about it. What do you think? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:29, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Terra Obscura We are on the verge of finally completing the Category:Comics with Casts stuff that we have been working on eliminating for months... at least several hundred, if not over a thousand. There are only six comics left in the category, and they're all from Terra Obscura Vol 2, which I do not own. But I understand you're a fan, and I'm under the impression that you've read the series. These issues seem to have the casts filled in, but no actual appearances. So, I don't know how to handle them because I'm not familiar with the characters. Once we finish off the category, we can get rid of that code in the template, and we'll have more room (without affecting save times) for extra auto-appearances... which we don't have enough of right now for big issues like . And there will be much rejoicing amongst the slaves. So... do you have those issues? If you do, it's not urgent or anything, but next time you're bored it would be nice if you could spend some time on those couple of issues. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Okilie-dokilie, I might have time tonight. Bascially, just moving stuff from "|Castx = so and so" to "Appearances", right? :: 17:59, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Yup, that's it. Thanks in advance. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:55, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Done. 21:04, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Excellent. Sweet. I'll talk to Nathan. So glad that this if finally finished. Thanks. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:23, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Replying to a message a while back Hey yea i did create all of those it sucks they had to be deleted tho and i have a whole new bunch of characters i have created.Dcon92 Doom Patrol I thought it was about time we have a topic box for everybody's favorite freaks, so I made on at . I thought it would be a good idea to get your advice on it, and see if I forgot anything or if there's anything that you'd like to add before I start really implementing it.. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC) My User Page --Luckymustard 14:49, December 31, 2009 (UTC) if you do a control f there and search for pull list you'll see where that's showing up. in the code (edit page) where can i put a new section such as this so that it shows up like the other sections? also, i've looked at other users' pages, including yours, and i think that's where i copied mine from, but i'm surprised that i don't see anyone else listing something like a pull list on their pages. is it frowned upon? i also wonder about listing my collection at some point, which is large... is that even more frowned upon, or actually not even allowed? thanks! --Luckymustard 17:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Gotcha. When you use a template, there are all these predetermined fields (obviously, that's what makes it a template), but there is an option to add Custom Text, which is what you'll need to do. Have a look at User Page Template Usage to see how to add it. Basically, you'll create your own fields and fill them in. It's the part that looks like: | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT :Pull lists aren't frowned on as far as I know, maybe nobody's do 'em yet, be the first. Maybe listing the collection is a bit much, if you use an online database management page like StashMyComics, maybe a link to it would be more effective. :Hope this helps, let me know. ::Roygbiv666 -- 22:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks so far, but I've added that custom stuff, and it doesn't seem to be working. --Luckymustard 14:49, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :You don't have to make it part of the template. Just throw in another header in the history section. It's the button in the editing toolbar that looks like a giant A. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:33, January 2, 2010 (UTC)